The present invention generally relates to the printing of textiles.
Due to the many various types of textile substrates that printing is performed on, and the many various types of printing inks, is often difficult to obtain consistency in the quality of the print between printed textiles. These complications are magnified by the difficulty of obtaining a quick drying, sharp focused print on textile materials in general. Additionally, pigment based inks require additional binders, and most dyes require an additional dye fixing process when printing on a textile.
Therefore, there is a need for materials that allow the printing on various different types of textiles with various different types of printing inks thereon, enhance the fast pickup of the ink on the textile and help in obtaining sharp well defined patterns, and assist in the reduction of the need for special binders or fixing processes for printing on textiles.